Trivia and Easter Eggs
UNKNOWN Easter Eggs 'The Boxes' Location The Boxes are located in the Player's Illusion, in the room directly before the fake Zapper. They can be seen making a simple, seemingly decorative pattern on the floor. Description When a box is interacted with, the Puppeteer might say that they "seem to be weighted down with something". If the player systematically checks every box, they will come across a few that trigger an event upon being interacted with. A gong sounds as the screen briefly brightens and fades to black, and a strange, distorted voice can be heard, usually unintelligible. After this, Seneca's laughter is heard, and the player is brought back to the illusion. 'Transliteration' Warning, this section may contain mild spoilers. The voices that can be heard in the boxes can be reversed via Audacity or a similar audio-editing program. When reversed, they may say one of the following: *"I dunno, you're kind of a jerk." *"How disrespectful." *"The Batter puts one hand in the air, the other hovering in front of his mouth, and tilts his head downward to spew the half chewed meat onto his hand and all over the shop floor." (UNUSED) *"vocalizations" *"gasping noises, followed by unintelligible shouting" *"followed by yelling" *"Giggling" *"No matter where I am going, unintelligible" (UNUSED, possible allusion to "no matter where I am going, I will not forget this", a recurring line in UNKNOWN's alpha. This audio file is palindromic and does not require reversal to be intelligible.) *"Everything hurts" (Repeated multiple times) *"Papa" (Repeated multiple times) *"Sobbing" (This audio file is played forwards.) 'Trivia' *The voice events were voiced by Volare "Laurie" Cook, the same actress who voiced the scream heard during the Door Ending. 'The Doorway' 'Location' The Doorway is located in the Player's Illuion, in the room directly before the Zapper, same room as the Boxes. 'Description' The doorway itself is a portion of the linear progression of the game, taking you to a room necessary for continuing the game. Standing on one of the tiles directly to the side of the doorway and waiting for 5 seconds will trigger an audio easter egg in which faint screaming can be heard from the other side of the door. There is a chance that the player may be unable to move for the 5 seconds it takes for the easter egg to trigger, due to a bug in the easter egg's code. 'Trivia' *This easter egg can only be activated once per save file. *The scream was voiced by Volare "Laurie" Cook, the same actress who voiced for the Boxes and the scream heard during the Door Ending. 'Zacharie's Doppelganger ("Zachaclone")' 'Location' Zachaclone can be found in the keypad room in Zone 0, after the completion of Zone 1. Returning here after Zone 1 is beaten will activate the easter egg. 'Description' In Zone 0's keypad room, upon completing the events in Zone 1, the player will find a doppelganger of Zacharie. Talking to him will reveal that the duplication was caused by an err in time. The implications of this dialogue are currently unknown. 'Trivia' *Zachaclone was initially a glitch in the game's programming left in by accident by one of the game's programmers. Since Zone 0 was never intended to be revisited in-game, and playtesters enjoyed finding the glitch so much, it was turned into an easter egg in subsequent releases. 365 Easter Eggs 'Dopefish' 'Location' Dopefish can be found in Pentel, in the same area in which he appears in OFF. 'Description' Dopefish is triggered by stepping on a corner tile near the ocean. 'Trivia' *This easter egg can only be activated once per save file, although the intention was for it to be triggerable at the start of every month. Category:Guides